


Flawless

by blue_crow



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/pseuds/blue_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius finds Felix tied up, waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tin-o-biscuits.livejournal.com/profile)[**tin_o_biscuits**](http://tin-o-biscuits.livejournal.com/) and the GAETA IN BONDAGE challenge. Also, this fic is unbeta'd but it didn't seem to need it.

Flawless. His lean muscles were taut with anticipation, honey skin beaded ever so slightly with sweat. His wrists were bound to each other with metal handcuffs, his arms pulled up and over his head, stretching out his torso to make each curve, each plane apparent in his body. It elongated the tiger tattoo on his chest that had seemed so silly at first, but now seemed so appropriate, a tense, potent image. His erection, too, was apparent. He shifted anxiously, one leg drawing up along the mattress of the cot, his breath quickening a little.

The only thing marring his otherwise incredible view of Felix Gaeta was a bandage wrapped around the Lieutenant's eyes, a blindfold. He wondered for a moment how did this present came to be left for him, who was behind this incredible vision he was being treated to, but he was too intrigued, too inspired.

He closed the hatch; the grate of the wheel securing the door alerted Felix to his presence. A soft, eager moan escaped the man's lips, a smug little smile following it. Gaius decided that speech was unnecessary when he anticipated much better uses for his mouth.

They hadn't been speaking for a few days, not out of any particular argument. He'd been spending his professional efforts on the Pegasus Cylon Prisoner, instead of in his own laboratory. He had worried that perhaps Felix had been upset with him, that he'd been avoiding him, but to enter his lab and find _this_ waiting for him in his quarters, the ones attached to the laboratory... he couldn't help himself. He slunk over to Felix, to kneel between his legs, running his lips up his inner thigh, nuzzling gently at his hip.

He wanted to speak his name, but a soft moan echoed from between Felix's lips, stemming any need for him to voice his pleasure. Felix shifted beneath him, arching up against him, but he pulled away in denial, tracing his mouth over his stomach, his tongue tracing out the lines of muscle in his stomach, lips pursing around a particularly lovely section of his pectoral. His tongue flicked over a nipple, embellished every line of his tattoo with his attentions.

"Ohh, you like that?" Felix purred, his breath starting to take a ragged edge, made worse by the fingers Gaius had wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly as he kissed back down to his stomach. He decided it would be sexier not to make any noises, just to let his lover wonder what he thought as he tasted him. As his lips finally rose from his hip up along the side of his cock, and he tasted a hint of Felix's desire, he realized he'd never taken the time to actually enjoy him in this way.

It was rather erotic, he realized, having the young Lieutenant stretched out before him. He was more beautiful this way than Gaius had ever noticed him to be before, his mouth open and breath slow and measured, his body contorting up with each attentive touch, doubly so when he slid his lips down around him to suck gently at the head, and then, in response to Felix's whimpered encouragement, deeper into his mouth, taking more of him in. He'd always thought of this sort of act as submission, a gift given from a lover in return for particular thoughtfulness, but now he realized the particular eroticism of giving pleasure, of watching pleasure be appreciated. He had enjoyed this with women, certainly, but it had never occurred to him that he might derive exactly the same sort of pleasure from touching Felix.

He was inclined to rub himself through his pants, and he did, moaning softly around the Lieutenant's cock, attempting to bring him real satisfaction. He had received enough oral sex to have some idea of what was pleasurable, of what might bring Felix to orgasm, and he pressed a particular nerve point with his tongue, working from the inside of his mouth, that resulted in a sharp gasp.

"Oh. Gods." Felix gasped and thrust up, suddenly, intruding farther, demanding more in a series of quick pulses, his foot stabbing against Gaius's side. "Oh. Louis!" Felix nearly yelled the name, not loud enough to be heard in the hallway, but certainly loud enough for the name to be heard in the laboratory. He just accepted the fluid in his mouth, gagging for a second and letting most of it pool out from between his lips. Really, he'd lost his motivation to be polite.

The door swung open with a creak, and the middle-aged man who must have been Louis peered in, in baffled embarrassment. "Oh, I- I'm sorry, Felix. Dr. Baltar. I didn't know-"

The officer made a hasty retreat.

"...Wait." The word was slow out of Felix's mouth. "Gaius...." Anger rose in his voice.

Always the pragmatist, Gaius stood and crossed the room, closing the hatch before anything else.

"Gaius, untie me. Say something."

"I suppose this little display was meant for his benefit."

His lover, now inadvertently his captive, let the tension out of his body. Without the tension or the erection, he looked much less inviting. After a moment, he answered, "Yes. This was for Louis. Now will you untie me?"

He was in a mood to be vindictive, and he stalked back over to the bed, _his bed_ , and removed the blindfold, expecting Felix to make eye contact with him. Instead, however, he stared broodily at the wall, and rattled his wrists at the cuffs, demanding. "Key is on the dresser, Gaius."

"I can't believe you were going to have sex with him in my bed. Whose idea was this anyway, his, or yours?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? I have a date to make."

"You're still going to go after him?" He scooped up the keys and started fitting them into the locks, to release him.

"Yes, if you haven't scared him off."

Gaius clicked the cuffs off of his wrist, a little dejected. Felix pulled his wrists out, slowly, and snatched the cuffs, clamping them down around Gaius's wrist, hard and sudden, forcing him down onto the bed in his place. Gaius gasped, breathing hard, the tense moment a total shock. "Oh, Felix."

The Lieutenant started to dress himself, efficient and calm, seemingly unruffled by the change in the situation. He slipped the key into his pocket, and told Gaius, with a smirk,

"I'm going to go see if I can salvage my plans for the evening. If I strike out with Louis, I'll be back here to take it out on you. If I make it with him... well, I'll be back in the morning for you. Good evening, Doctor."


End file.
